


Castle

by Tuhagul



Series: The Manor in the mountains [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad, Sibling Bonding, no beta we die alone, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul
Summary: How everything began.
Series: The Manor in the mountains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsaroundcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaroundcats/gifts).



> Not a native speaker so sorry for mistakes. Thanks to catsaroundcats (really, thank you for your comment) I became kinda inspired to explore opportunities from my work The Manor, but it can be read as stead alone. Enjoy. It’s not angst as well.

Just as the battle finished and last warrior left the field, one of the English commanders left his tent in search for his brother, who led their army. Few minutes later when there still was no sign of his brother, young man took his horse and went towards battlefield. As he approached it, he saw some soldiers looting fallen fellows and enemies alike. Then he finally noticed another person on a horse, looking at the mountains which surrounded whole area. 

«Edward, thank God I found you, my brother» said man, when he caught up to another one. He received only quiet hum in response and he patiently waited for his brother to snap out of his mind.

«Jerry, it’s you! What are you doing here, weren’t you with your advisers?» Edward finally addressed another man, as he dismounted his horse. 

«Well, I wanted to discuss our recent strategy but you suddenly found interest in wandering around dead bodies» Jerry said as he followed his brother and walked closer to the edge of the hill. Edward just smirked and went after him, observing land in front of him. 

«I am not a painter, unlike our dear sister so I don’t have passion in studying human anatomy for that. I was evaluating importance of this seemingly little area. Look, - he pointed on mountains - there is a tiny path. It can be useful when war is finished and new trade routs are forged» 

«Are you saying that this field can become important in terms of shortening time for travelers and sellers, so we should claim it before someone else can?» Jerry was rubbing his chin, thinking about future possibilities. 

«Exactly that, dear brother! I propose starting building a castle here. Fort, for starters, will be enough. If those Scottish bastards get us in battle, we will be able to regroup here» Edward was enthusiastically waving his hands, already planning structure of castle-to-be. Jerry looked at area again, and barked a laugh. 

«God, you’ve always had father’s entrepreneurial ability. Alright, I agree, it really is a good idea. I’ll send orders this evening. So, can we now go and talk about strategy or do you need more time to imagine this castle?»

***

«Are you happy now, brother? It’s finally finished» Jerry approached Edward almost at the same place, where they decided to build this castle more than decade ago. Many things changed during that time. War was finished and fragile peace was signed between English and Scottish kings. Both men were hardened by it. Their family went through a lot of changes. Some lands were lost, their parents died and sister got married and left to different county. But not once they stopped construction of this castle. It was somewhat constant in their lives, a reminder of more easier time, when they were young and hot-headed, rushing into every battle. To see it completely finished was a great pleasure for brothers. It was their prize for all their struggles, their trophy, dream literally come true. 

The result was totally worth all time that it took. The castle was built by all canons of building that existed then. It was fully equipped in case someone foolish enough dared to attack during period of peace. All towers and loopholes in their designated places. A small fortune was spent on materials and architectures, as well as builders, so it was built solely from stones. Along with castle rose small village down the hill where all workers lived. With times some of them became peasants, so there was no doubts that it will stay there. No one was against it, so it wasn’t really talked about. In depth of the castle were located nicely decorated living rooms, as both brothers agreed that it would be their only residence. Their homeland was poor and nothing could be done about it. After some heated discussions, Jerry made a decision to abandon that land completely and forget about it as if it was a bad dream. 

«What can I say? I am satisfied. Truly satisfied. We deserve it, brother. After all these years… » Edward looked proud and happy, looking at their new home. 

«We definitely do, Edward, we do»

Jerry side-hugged his brother, feeling the same emotions and already thinking about new opportunities that were lying before them.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s around 2 am again and I don’t know what I’m doing with my life anymore. Sorry for mistakes and thank you for reading.  
> And please, give me some feedback if you are willing to do that. Thank you for reading again.  
> And I guess its series now.


End file.
